Vampire Academy - Dimitri wasn't turned
by Leasola
Summary: The strigoi attacked the Academy, and Rose and everyone went to save those were taken. But what if Dimitri isn't captured by strigoi.. What if he made it out still as a dhampir? Rated M for future chapters. Takes place in Shadow Kiss and on.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Vampire Academy... Sadly:(

***Story takes place when Rose and many others go to save students who were taken when the school had a strigoi attack.

I ripped out my stake and stabbed the strigoi in the heart, jumping on him in the process. We landed with a thud with me in a crouched position sitting on the dead strigoi's chest. I looked over to my left seeing Dimitri being overwhelmed, I had to help him. Stan tried to keep me from going to help him, but I insisted and broke free from him. I charged a strigoi, slashing him on the back causing him to scream in pain. He turned around and went to hit me and stumbled. He was definitely new. But I took my chance and killed him. I quickly pulled out my silver stake and went after another one. Unfortunately for me this strigoi was smart and saw me coming. He hit me in the chest causing me to fly backwards and hit a cave wall. Because of my training, I was able to get up easily and withstand the pain. He tried to hit me up side the head, but I dodged him. I went for his chest when I was shoved onto the ground. My left arm skidded across the hard cave floor. My arm burned but I need to get up and fight. When I looked to see what hit me, I saw two strigoi running after me. Now I was pissed. I ran after the first run cutting him in the arm and got the other one in the back from behind. I spun around and ducked as the strigoi went for my head and stabbed her in the heart. Now I had a stronger strigoi to deal with.

Stan and Alberta ran over and attacked the strigoi and helping me out, finally. I looked over at Dimitri and saw he had his "guardian face" on. He looked so sexy when fighting . Damn.

Dimitri defeated his strigoi and jogged over to me. That was our signal to leave. Alberta and Stan immediately followed killing their last strigoi. We ran back to the academy. I gave Dimitri one last glance before we parted our ways. He smiled back and I ran off to find Lissa. She was probably with Christian. I found her in her dorm pacing around.

"ROSE!" Lissa ran up and hugged me, almost knocking me over, "I thought you didn't make it! Everyone came back and you weren't there."

"I was still fighting strigoi with Dimitri, Stan, and Alberta. Who all did we save?" I asked pointing the question more towards Eddie.

"Eddie made it back. He's fine. He's in the hospital, I think. Along with everyone else who was rescued." I was finally able to breathe. Eddie was back, Lissa made it, but where was Christian "Lissa, where's Christian?"

"Christian's fine. Kirova wanted him to go check in with the doctor. Since when do you care about him anyways?" Lissa folded her arms and smirked at me. "You don't hate Christian Rose."

"I don't hate him, I just don't like him. And I was wondering because if something happened to him than you would be sad and I would have to comfort you." I smiled and she gave me a really really small punch in the shoulder. Lissa was weak which made it even funnier. "Well I should probably go back to my room, Kirova probably wants everyone to stay inside." I waved LIssa goodbye and left. I so badly wanted to tell her about what had happened in the cabin. But I couldn't tell her... yet.

When I got back I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, put my hair into a messy bun, and hopped into bed. It had been a long, stressful, day. When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt of what had happened in the cabin. I remembered the taste of his lips and how much I loved him. It was like re-doing that moment in a dream.

I woke up to a knock on the door. I opened it to find Dimitri standing in my door. I smiled. Seeing him made me happier. All the stress just faded away instantly. I could think of only him. I let him in and locked the door behind him. He smiled at me. I loved his smile so much.

"Oh, Roza." I chuckled. I loved it when he called me by my Russian name. "I love you." He said as he pulled me in for a kiss. It was passionate and fierce. He pulled my body up against him.

"I love you too, Comrade."

***Reviews would be awesome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Academy or it's characters :(**

I woke up to feeling warm breath on my neck. I looked over and saw Dimitri sound asleep. He was so sexy, even when sleeping. He didn't have his "guardian face" on, and he just looked peaceful. Last night was one of the best nights I've ever had, other than the cabin. I tried to turn my body quietly, but I ended up waking Dimitri in the process.

"Good morning, Comrade." I said smiling. He pulled me close to him for a kiss and then pulled away.

"Good morning, Roza." He began to kiss me more fiercely and I rolled on top of him, straddling him in the process. He growled and rolled me over so he was on top.

"It's my turn to pleasure you." He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then started kissing me down my neck down to my collarbone. Then he moved down towards my breast. He began to suck on the nipple, as he played with the other one. I moaned and arched my back into him. He only laughed and then continued on.

Suddenly his hand moved away from my breast, and down past my stomach. He started feeling down my clit. After he felt how wet I was he began to start pumping into me, sliding three fingers in. Man, I loved him.

After a while I almost reached my climax but he stopped, feeling me start to tighten up.

"Dimitri, I need you. Now." He laughed and slowly slid himself into me. Even though he wanted to play with me, he needed me now too.

We rode out our orgasms together and then he rolled off of me to my side. We cuddled for some time when we both heard a knock at the door. Dimitri and I quickly jumped off the bed. He quickly changed into his clothes, as did I. He went in my closet and I went to open the door.

Immediately when I opened the door I was tackled by someone. It happened all so fast, I couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was kicked the door shut and quickly took out a stake. I quickly went into guardian mode and threw the person off me. I looked at the person's face and saw Tasha Ozera.

"What the hell!" I shouted at her. She only glared and jumped after me. She punched me in the gut and sliced my shoulder with her stake. I screamed in pain, she got me deep. I suddenly, not thinking, went to go caress my shoulder. That gave her an opening to stab me in the stomach. I screamed even louder. My eyes began to close, I was losing a lot of blood.

"Stay away from Dimitri, bi-" I saw a hand grab at her throat and threw her onto the ground. I could see Dimitri attacking Tasha. The last thing I saw was Dimitri's arm raise to punch her in the face.

I woke up in the hospital, Dimitri sitting on the other side of my bed with his head in his hands. I went to go sit up and he quickly looked up. He ran to my side and pushed me back down.

"No, you need to rest." He smiled, "By the way, happy birthday, my Roza." He kissed me on the forehead and I fell back asleep.

****So what do you guys think? Sorry this was another short chapter... I tried to put in a lemon for those of you who love those. (My first lemon!) What do you guys want to happen next? I wanna hear your opinion! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or it's characters.

Today was my birthday. And I was celebrating it in the hospital. Awesome. I woke up and found Dimitri sleeping in a chair right next to the bed. I smiled. He was so amazing. And I loved him. Just as he loved me. I sat up not feeling any sort of pain in my stomach. I lifted the gown that was covering me and saw my stomach had been healed. Lissa. I hated it when she wasted her powers on me. Now she was closer to darkness. I fell back into the bed groaning about it.

"I figured you'd be angry." I looked over and saw Dimitri standing over me.

"Well, I would've survived without her help!" I said back. He laughed at me. I sat up and moved my legs over to the side of the bed. Dimitri helped me get up and then went and got me my clothes.

"The doctors said you were free to go whenever you feel the need since Lissa healed you. You just have to check in with them tonight after dinner so they can make sure everything is working correctly as it should." I slipped off the ground and I saw Dimitri smirk at me. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly he pushed me away.

"Not now, Roza." He laughed, "We're in the hospital. Later. I promise." He gave me one quick kiss and then started walking.

"I'm going to leave so I don't become tempted while you change." I laughed.

I picked up my clothes and put them all on. There was a rip in my shirt on the shoulder part, and a hole in the middle where Tasha had stabbed me. Wait. Tasha. What happened to Tasha?

I quickly got all my things and walked quickly through the hospital. I had to find Dimitri. I did a quick check in on Lissa. Only, I couldn't find her. It felt impossible to reach her. I didn't die though. Where was the bond?

I ran to Lissa's room. Dimitri was there letting Lissa know that I was fine. I ran inside and stopped.

"Did I die?" I asked both of them. Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me towards them. Wait, Lissa had no clue about us. What was Dimitri doing? I looked up at Lissa and saw that she wasn't surprised. I looked at Dimitri and he nodded, as if he could read my thoughts. I looked back at Lissa again.

"So? Did I die? And what the hell happened to Tasha?" I asked again.

"You did die. Dimitri picked you up and you were dead. He brought you to me before the hospital. But I was too weak at the time because I needed a feeder. So I could only bring you back, but I couldn't heal your wounds. So Dimitri ran you over to the hospital. They gave you stitches and you were fine. I went over yesterday night and I healed your wounds because I wasn't weak anymore." She bit her lip waiting for a response. I was shocked. The bond was broken. And I had died. I had been killed by a Moroi. I leaned my head onto Dimitri's shoulder. We were all sitting on her floor now.

"How long was I out for?" I asked looking at Dimitri.

"It's been about a week since the attack." He replied leaning his head up against mine.

"And what about Tasha?" I asked. Dimitri smirked.

"Currently nobody has any idea that Tasha was the one who hurt you. Lissa and I told them that you hurt yourself. And tried to commit suicide. We told them that the deep scratch on your shoulder was from falling up against a knife when you passed out. But I decided to save Tasha for you and I to question her. She is in your room right now. Tied up. I am confused myself." I grinned.

"Let's go."

**So what did you think? I'm excited to post what ends up happening to Tasha. Leave a review on what you think should happen to her. I don't know what I want do yet... ;) Also sorry for waiting so long to post. I had to rewrite this chapter over 5 times because I didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or it's characters.**

**[ROSE POV]**

We arrived just as Tasha was about to escape. We quickly rebound her to the chair, this time using duct tape. Oh how I loved duct tape.

"Why'd you attack me bitch!?" I got in her face preparing to hit her if she didn't answer.

"Rose!" Dimitri demanded. I looked at him and backed off Tasha. "Come with me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side, not by force, but just to make sure I didn't do anything Tasha while he was turned around. It was a good idea, I would've done something to her.

"You can't approach such serious measures so soon, Roza!" I folded my arms and glared at him, then walked off. I heard him groan as I turned around and headed back to Tasha.

"Okay, Tasha. Why did you attack me?" I gave her a nice hard glare and was prepared for anything that came next. She glared back for a few seconds but then decided to speak up.

"I'm freeing Dimka from you! He has never loved you, only me. He denied my offer because he wants to break your heart and leave you by surprise. She looked behind me and sent a flirtatious smile to Dimitri. He looked disgusted. I knew it was my turn to have some fun. While the bitch was flirting with my man, I punched her hard in the face. Tasha tried to kick up at me but failed in the process due to duct tape. I laughed and Dimitri finally came in to the conversation.

"Tasha I know this isn't over. What are you planning to do to sabotage me and Rose!?" This time DImitri got all up in her face and I laughed even harder.

Tasha didn't answered but quickly moved her head so she could kiss Dimitri. He backed away and I quickly punched her in her stomach.

"What are you planning!" Shouted Dimitri. Tasha began to become a little frightened.

"Okay. Fine. I'm going to kill the queen." She smiled, Tasha wasn't telling us something. She started a horrendous laugh.

I didn't get offended at all, I mean I hated the queen! But I pulled Dimitri away from her.

"Dimitri we have to get Lissa. To heal the bitches wounds." Dimitri looked at me confused for less than a second until he realized why. We can get sent to jail for hurting a moroi. There's no proof she attacked us because of the lie we told.

"You knock her out, I will go and get Lissa. She needs to remember never being healed." Dimitri nodded. But before we parted ways he pulled me in by my waist for a kiss. Man, I loved his kisses.

"And don't forget to hit her hard enough so she doesn't remember this." I reached up one more time for a kiss, and then I left for Lissa.

**[DIMITRI POV]**

"I just have one more question, Tasha." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Why on earth do you think I would ever like you?" She looked at me and spit in my face. That was my que. I quickly punched Tasha several times in her head hard enough to give her a concussion, and not enough to kill her. Unfortunately.

While I waited for my Roza to come back, I sat on her bed, wishing Tasha had never liked me. She was my friend. A strange feeling suddenly came into my mind, I wanted to read some Western novels.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I left Roza's bed looking through the peephole in the door. I opened it and welcomed Eddie inside. He looked at Tasha and looked slightly disgusted.

"Rose wasn't kidding when she said that you guys had both beaten her up pretty badly. That's just horrific. You guys sure Lissa can do this, I mean. While seeing Tasha like this?" I looked at him, folding my arms, and then I looked back at Tasha.

"Lissa can handle it, but I'm sure she's bringing Christian. And he won't want to wait outside knowing his Aunt is in there." I looked at Eddie and he nodded, agreeing with me. Suddenly there was another knock at the door, and a shout.

"It's Lissa, let me in now!" Eddie opened the door first and Lissa ran in hugging Eddie and crying.

"Lissa what's wrong?" I started looking around making sure nobody followed her.

Unfortunately Lissa couldn't answer, her tears overcoming her voice.

"Lissa, we really need you to answer us." Eddie said, trying to soothe her by rubbing her back.

"It's Rose. Strigoi got her. 6 of them overpowered her and she told me to tell you she loves you Dimitri." Eddie looked at me with shock. He couldn't get anything out of his mouth, and I didn't care. I had to find her.

"Where was she when this happened?" I couldn't help but shout at her. My Roza was in danger.

"R-r-r-r-right outside th-the moroi d-dorms." She replied back crying even harder. I made sure my stake was on me and I made a break for it. I sprinted toward the girl moroi dorms.

When I arrived there was broken glass all over the ground. One of them was covered in blood, and I saw a trail. I followed only hoping my Roza was on the other end. The trail lead all the way towards the broken wards. I finally caught up to the strigoi, but Rose wasn't there. She was gone, and the blood trail had ended. I quickly fought off the two strigoi and followed tire tracks that were formed into the mud.

After a long time of running, I found a cabin, the cabin me and Rose had made love in before the attack.

I opened the door and walked inside prepared to fight anything that came at me. I walked into the bedroom and found my Roza laying on the bed bleeding out badly. I tried to cover up her wounds with whatever was left of her clothing.

I started sobbing and found she didn't have a pulse anymore. I held her hand and cried into it, sorry I couldn't have saved her in time. After what felt like two hours I felt two hands grab my shoulders, hard. I barely looked up and was staring into the eyes of a strigoi. Their hold began to grow harder, and I spun around to catch them by surprise. They let go of me, and I recognized one of them.

One was a male, I didn't recognize, one was a female. I recognized her.

*****Thank you for your help ****_dimka's froggie_****! I also wanna thank ****_JordanJas_**** for also helping me out. Her idea was not put in this story, but it was still a good idea! And for those who might be wondering…... I intend this story to last a long time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Vampire Academy or it's characters! ;)**

**[Dimitri POV]**

One was a male, I didn't recognize, one was a female. I recognized her.

I was almost surprised that I recognized her so soon, it seemed like she should've grown older since I had been at St. Basil's.

"Hello, Dimitri. We thought it might be more dramatic if we killed the girl on her birthday." Her birthday. We both completely forgot since Tasha. "Now you have no reason to stay human anymore. We will give you a choice. You have two minutes to decide."

Galina didn't name the choices, but I knew them. It was either become strigoi, or die. This woman did not take no for an answer.

I glanced up from where I was now sitting, Galina left with that strigoi, but I knew they were only outside. I walked next to the door hoping to hear their conversation.

"Nathan, we need more reinforcements. Our first group has failed, you must lead the second one, and this time we will take them. We will have Dimitri."

I looked back at my Roza and she was glowing. Her wounds almost looked like they were healing. I looked out of both windows on either side of the room, and found nobody. I ran to her side feeling for a pulse, and I felt one.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Have you made your decision, Dimka?" She smiled until she saw Rose. "I thought you said you killed her, Nathan!" Galina looked over at the strigoi who was called Nathan and punched him in the face, hard. I glanced over at Rose and nodded, she was sitting up now. I handed her an extra stake I brought in case I did find her.

We jumped up, and I took Galina.

**[Rose POV]**

I was so confused why I was in the cabin with DImitri, but there were two other strigoi in the room and I knew I couldn't worry about that now. I went after the male, seeing Dimitri take the other one.

I got a few good punches on his head, also taking a few in the head. My headache was slowly taking over, getting worse every time I took another hit to the head. Finally I wounded him the gut with my stake. He screamed, and I took my chance. I stabbed the stake through his ribs and into his heart. The man fell to the ground and I felt like I would pass out. Dimitri and Galina had now gone through a wall in the cabin. I needed to sit down and rest, but I couldn't. Not yet.

When I ran outside, I saw both Dimitri and the woman had serious injuries. Dimitri was taking more impact from her, though. He needed help.

I ran up, almost falling on my face in the process, and was able to cut her face up pretty bad. She looked at me and almost growled.

"BITCH!" She yelled. And in the next minute I felt her pounce on me, and we were wrestling for control now. Then I realized Dimitri needed an opening to kill her. I let her on top of me, and right before I thought she would rip my throat out, Dimitri stabbed her through the back.

It was possible to stake through the back. People just normally didn't do it that way, because it was harder to find their heart.

I rolled the woman off of me and Dimitri helped me up. Immediately after I stood up, I passed out in Dimitri's arms.

I woke up in the hospital, once again. I looked over and saw the nurse writing on a board.

"I swear Hathaway." She said, "You have a record in this hospital of coming a lot. A little bit too much." I chuckled silently to myself, and tried to look around for Dimitri. No one was here to visit me when I woke up this time.

"Oh and if you're wondering, your friends are waiting for you. I made them all go eat dinner. And Lissa gave me some things to give to you. I'll be right back with them." The nurse smiled at me and then left. What could Lissa possibly of left for me?

Suddenly I realized something big. I had been killed by the two strigoi last night. And someone brought me back. I tried to get into whoever's mind it was, and I managed. Whoever it was was walking over to sit Lissa, Adrian, and Christian. Her black hair kept falling in front of her face. This wasn't someone I could have known as a spirit user.

"Can I sit by you all? I'm new here.." I could feel her smile. But deep down I knew she was planning something. I tried to dig for it, but it was impossible.

Lissa made room for her right next to her.

"So isn't your name Alison? The new principal's daughter?" I laughed, or she laughed. I had to remember I wasn't this person, I was in the head of someone else.

"No," she stopped to laugh, "my name is Avery. Avery Lazar." She reached out and shook Lissa's hand immediately I felt a connection between the two. I knew Lissa could feel it too. Avery quickly let go. Avery started thinking weird thoughts like, _I knew this would happen_. Suddenly she was talking to me. _I see you're finally up, Rose_.

I quickly left her head. I had no clue who Avery Lazar was, but I knew she was bad luck. I needed to get to Lissa now.

I noticed the nurse had already dropped the stuff off. It was in a birthday present. I quickly opened it and pulled out a black dress. It was strapless and it came with a letter, makeup, and hair stuff. I opened the letter and read it,

_ Rose,_

_Please wear the dress to dinner. And make yourself look nice._

_ Lissa_

I sighed and put the dress on. I looked over at a mirror in here, and it looked good on me, really good. I put on light makeup, and left my hair down. I curled my hair and then put on my final touch, lipstick. There was nothing I had to bring with me, so I left everything.

I walked out of the hospital to the main commens.

**So how did you guys like the suspense! I also tried to make it a little suspenseful before figuring out that it was really Avery who saved Rose. And please tell me somebody noticed that I've been putting in characters in who came later on in the series so far? Any characters you are waiting to see that you want to make sure I put in? Tell me in the reviews please! Also let me know if the story was good/bad. I like hearing responses from my fans! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or it's characters! Sadly… :( Man, imagine if I could have created Dimitri… Mmm ;)**

_I walked out of the hospital to the commons._

When I arrived at the commons I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I yanked on it once more, no luck there. I ran down the sidewalk (I had learned to run in heels from past experiences) towards another entrance to the commons. I tried to keep myself calm hoping I wouldn't have to break down any doors. But when I tried opening the back door it opened.

I carefully stepped forwards seeing as the lights were off. I stayed in my guardian stance and pulled out my stake, ready for anything that came at me. Suddenly, the lights flashed on. They weren't the normal lights for the commons though. There were christmas lights and really cool "party lights" in the shapes of a sphere hanging from the ceiling everywhere.

"Surprise!" I looked around some more and found that all my friends, and some people I didn't know, were scattered all over the room. Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Christian, and Dimitri stood in the middle, with Avery.

_Surprise, surprise._ I remember that voice. It was Avery's but she was nowhere near me. I was almost beginning to believe I might actually be bonded to her, but she was in my head.

"Rose, you okay?" I looked to my side seeing Lissa looking at me with her bright green eyes.

"Yeah, fine. What's all this for?" I smiled at how beautiful it actually looked with the lights. Lissa looked at me with one last look of concern, but then changed into a happy face.

"Your birthday stupid! Now let's go have some fun!" She shouted. Lissa pushed me towards the center of the room. Dimitri, Christian, and Eddie were all standing in front of something. I gave a quick look at Dimitri, a look of admiration and he gave me the same look back. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh and then they moved away from what was behind them.

What I saw next I couldn't believe. There was a table stacked with presents. Lots of presents. I covered my mouth out of surprise.

"Oh my god, Lissa!" I heard her laugh behind me and I walked towards them.

_So many presents for a girl who sleeps with her teacher._ Avery's voice again. I looked around but couldn't find her. Lissa walked up by my side and whispered into my ear.

"Rose what's wrong? Is there.. Is there strigoi near?" She looked at me with a sad look.

"Really it's fine, Liss. I'm just surprised at how many people came!" I grinned and I knew this wasn't over, she was gonna want to talk about it later.

"Then go open your presents!" Lissa pushed me forward and I could hear Dimitri chuckle in the distance. I loved his laugh, it began to make me blush. I headed for the smallest present and started to unwrap, looking back at Lissa once grinning.

When I finally opened the box, sitting on the bottom was a note and the charm necklace from Victor, when he distracted me and Dimitri. I suddenly felt as if I just saw my biggest fear. This had to mean that Victor had escaped. And I don't know how Lissa would handle this. I looked up at everyone and smiled and took the note out and read it in my head.

_Rose,_

_I see you got my message. I'm here to tell you, yes my dear, I have escaped. And I'm coming for you and Lissa. And Dimitri. You will pay for sending me to prison. Lissa will heal me. And I will kill Dimitri for killing Natalie. I hope you liked the present I sent you. I thought it fit you, and was hoping you might actually not break it this time. Also, Rose, do you remember Tasha Ozera? Her and I have some special surprises for you. When Dimitri left to save you I saw Lissa run through the halls and noticed that Dimitri was alone. I had… someone….. make him forget about Tasha and everything he saw and helped her escape._

_Love Always,_

_V_

I looked up at everyone and smiled.

"The present is coming later." I put the note back in the box and set it as close to me as I could. Just to be sure no one would steal it.

_So when you gonna tell Lissa?_ Avery was once again talking to me through my head. Before I could stop myself I shouted at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Everyone looked at me and I half-smiled. There was no way I could escape out of this this time.

"Rose did you drink something?" I looked over and saw that Christian had spoken. Well, there was my excuse. I looked at him and smiled, as if I had a secret that I wanted to share but couldn't.

_Faker._ I ignored her and everybody resumed their talking except for the people all in the front, they continued to watch me open my presents.

After opening over 10 presents, I did not feel in the "mood" anymore. I just wanted to go and cry in my room, where no one could find me. The ones closest to me were in danger, and opening presents for 30 minutes seemed like the longest 30 minutes of my life. When we were finished, Lissa took me over to the dessert bar. As she basically dragged me over there I found Adrian drinking down a glass of wine. He motioned towards me and Lissa. I walked forward first, Lissa following not far behind me.

Adrian leaned down and opened a cooler that held a lot of alcoholic drinks that I remembered from the place Adrian had taken us to at the ski lodge.

At first, I almost thought about refusing, but then I remembered it was my birthday and tonight was my night. I grabbed a bottle not caring whether or not I had a glass to pour it in. I immediately opened it, and glance over at Lissa. Lissa had started to help herself to some wine from Adrian.

After a ton of drinking I knew I was out of it, but I wanted to go dance with everyone else. I threw my heels onto the floor and ran into the crowd of dancing people. I made sure to bring a bottle with me, so I could continue.

"Having fun, Rose?" It was Avery's voice. And this time it wasn't in my head. I looked over and found I was staring into Avery's blue-gray eyes.

When I saw her, all I wanted to do was attack. So I went for it.

"Ow!" Even when I was drunk I could throw a good one. I smirked and folded my arms in victory. But when I thought everyone would be happy for me, they all ran for her, some screaming "What's wrong with you!" and "What the hell, Rose!" I started to become dumbfounded at what was happening. I unfolded my arms and turned around, ready to have another drink and hopefully forget about it. But when I went to take another sip the bottle was knocked out of my hands, and shattered against the floor.

"I'm gonna kill whoever-" I looked up and saw that Mia had done it. She looked at me in fear and I turned around and left in anger.

My dress now had alcohol all over it, and the next person who talked to me, I felt like I was gonna punch them in the face. However, I did not expect what happened next.

"Roza!" I looked behind me to see Dimitri running after me, a worried look on his face.

Suddenly, all my anger just went away. As he neared me I wrapped my arms around his neck and went in for a kiss. I thought he would kiss me back but he didn't. He only pushed me away.

I became offended. My mouth dropped and and shoved my arms to my side and turned away from him. I was able to take one step but he grabbed my hand. He pulled me towards him and then threw me over his shoulder. I started to slap at his back and yell at him.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I tried scratching at his back, but nothing was going to get him to let go of me. I looked up as he carried me and saw Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie running out from the commons towards me and Dimitri. When Christian and I made eye contact, I immediately held up my middle finger and stuck my tongue out at him.

Suddenly, my eyes began to close and I was going to scream let me go, one more time. But I fell asleep before I could get my first word out.

I woke up feeling better than ever. I looked around and saw I was in my dorm, and on my bed. I was still in the dress, too. I sat up and saw Dimitri and everyone sitting around in a circle playing cards. Except Christian wasn't playing he sat back and watched Lissa play.

_Bitch. This isn't over._

"Great! Now I have three people coming for me!" I accidentally said aloud. Everyone looked up at me with worried looks. I knew I had to tell them now.

Wait. The present. I left the present at the party last night!

"Lissa how long have I been out?" I asked her getting up out of the bed.

"'Bout an hour. Rose, are you okay?" She looked at me with true concern on her face. SO nobody probably could have taken it… yet. Unless Avery got a hold of it.

I had to get to that party now.

"Liss, I promise I will explain in a minute. But to do it, I need to grab something back at the party. I promise I'll be right back. Even though I had moved pretty fast to the door, Dimitri moved faster.

"Let me go with you." He held the door shut with one hand, and I knew there was no way of getting out of this.

"Okay. Fine. Now let's go." We left quickly. I started to run down the halls, Dimitri right behind me,, probably wondering why we were running.

When we finally arrived I found the present was still there and it looked as if it hadn't been opened since I opened it. I quickly grabbed it, showed Dimitri what I had grabbed and then we left. About halfway out I felt someone grab my arm I looked behind me found Adrian, looking really wasted.

"Hey pretty lady, wanna dance?" I looked at him with disgust and was about to say something back when Dimitri pulled me along.

"Did you guys get whatever you wanted?" Eddie asked running to shut the door as me and Dimitri entered quickly into the room. I ran to where everybody was sitting and began to explain.

"Okay. Please, Lissa, and everyone else, don't freak out. When I was kidnapped by strigoi, I had died. But a spirit user must have followed Dimitri when he came to rescue me. They brought me back to life. It wasn't until this morning when I figured out who it was though." Everyone looked a little shock at this new piece of information they had just learned. "I was pulled into her head and she spoke to me, like she knew I was in her head. Then I pulled away from her head. I figured it out that I am bonded to that Avery Lazar girl." Lissa gasped first, surprised that she hadn't recognized Avery as a spirit user.

"The weirdest part about it, is that she can get into my head." I stopped to take a breath. "Tonight she came into my head multiple times. That was why I spoke aloud by accident multiple times tonight, and just now when I woke up. But, when I opened the present. I told the truth when I said the present was coming. But it won't be much of a present. Inside the box was a note," I paused and looked at Dimitri with worried eyes.

"And a charm necklace." Immediately Dimitri understood who it was from.

"Lissa, we have to protect her, Rose." Dimitri said quickly.

"Rose! Who is it!" Lissa yelled at me.

I looked at her feeling a little guilty, I had never told her about the lust charm necklace.

"Lissa," I began, "do you remember the night Victor kidnapped you?" I saw a look of fear began to form into Lissa's face and she nodded.

"Well when you were kidnapped, Victor had given me the necklace. It ended up being a lust charm, and it made me forget about saving you. Me and Dimtri.. well. Nothing happened that shouldn't have. But we figured out in time and were able to come find you." Tears began to form in Lissa's eyes. Christian was immediately by her side and was hugging and comforting her as she started to cry.

I handed the note over to Eddie, and then Dimitri read it.

Eddie suddenly felt like his moroi had just died, even though he wasn't an official guardian to anyone yet. He sat down on my bed and rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration.

"This is all because of me." He closed his eyes trying to remember what happened, but I could tell he had failed when he fell back onto my bed.

"Eddie, no." Mia said. "It's not your fault. He must've compelled you and then erased your memory of all that had happened."

I could tell Eddie was still pretty pissed about the situation, but we needed to figure out a plan. We needed a plan fast, because who knows how long it could be before we would be attacked by Victor.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters.**

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door._

When I opened the door, there was nobody there. But sitting on the floor was a box, it was a really fancy box.

I closed the door and brought the gift inside. It looked like it could be from Adrian, because of the silk wrapping. I gave one last look at everyone and Lissa nodded.

I ripped open the wrapping and opened the box.

Inside the box was an envelope, and a rose. I opened the envelope and took out a letter.

_Hello Rose._

_You are probably wondering who this is... So I'll give you a hint._

_Dimka._

Fuck. Now Tasha was sending letters to me.

_I thought I should let you know, the big present is coming. It is on it's way as you read this._

_Anyways until then, keep your slutty hands off my Dimitri. He was mine first, and he loves me. Not you._

_Bye Bitch._

_P.S. How did you like the rose I sent you, Roza?_

I crumpled up the letter in anger and threw it at the wall as well as the rose. I ran my hands threw my hair as I groaned.

"When will this bitch fucking learn!" I shouted out. Everyone looked at me, but I didn't care.

I saw Lissa and Mia had picked up the note and were currently reading it. Next thing I knew, Lissa and Mia were staring at me and Dimitri, eyes filled with shock.

I couldn't be angry anymore... I had to explain to Lissa why I hadn't told her.

"I'm sorry Liss, I know I should have told you. But-" She stopped me in mid-sentence. Lissa was pissed.

"How could you not tell me this. I tell you everything and you can't tell me about whatever this is?" She motioned at me and Dimitri when she said "this".

"I'm really sorry Lissa. But I didn't know what this was for a long time. Ever since he strigoi attack I have been sure that me and Dimitri are a couple. Please forgive me, Lissa." She gave me a small glare and turned away from me.

"I don't know right now." She replied.

I suddenly felt really guilty for not telling her. I knew I should have told her, even when Dimitri and I weren't a thing.

I looked around at everyone else, everybody looked shock except for Christian. He almost looked like he was laughing.

"It's about time you told her, Rose." He smirked and folded his arms.

"Wait," Lissa was now really really really pissed off. "You knew about this, Christian?"

"Well, no. Not really. It was just obvious I guess. They always give each other long stares and tonight confirmed my idea of them being a couple. So she never really told me, it was just really obvious." He let out a small laugh.

I groaned and looked at Dimitri for help. He stepped forward and spoke.

"Lissa I'm sorry I didn't tell you either, but we really need to concentrate on Victor, Avery, and Tasha right now." Lissa nodded in agreement and didn't even look at me once.

"Okay," I said, "I need some rest. I have a headache." I rubbed my head to make it look like I really had a headache. I really just wanted to take a walk around campus to calm down.

"Rose, we still need a plan." Christian looked at me confused.

"Well think about it tonight, let us know in the morning. Now goodnight everyone."

Dimitri was the last one left, and everyone was now long gone.

**DIMITRI POV**

I was the last one left, everyone was probably long gone by now. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Roza, are you okay?" She came over to me and just hugged me.

"I don't know anymore." She said, I could tell she was going to cry. "Victor is coming for you, me, and Lissa. And Tasha is going to try to sabotage our relationship. And Avery is one hell of a bitch." I laughed when she talked about Avery. I could feel her smiling.

I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" I asked lifting her chin to see my face.

"No, it's alright. I just really need sleep." I looked at her for a second longer and then gave her one last squeeze, and then kissed her on the lips.

"Sleep well, Roza." I said as I walked out the door.

**ROSE POV**

I went straight to my closet and slipped on a black hoodie sweatshirt, changed into a comfy pair of jeans, and put on some black and white converse. I left my hair down, and straightened from earlier. Then, I grabbed my stake.

I opened the door just a little bit to check for any other people in the hallway, and I found no one. I walked quickly down the halls wanting to get outside as soon as possible.

Once I finally got outside I felt a nice cool breeze. I started walking towards the church, hoping Christian and Lissa didn't decide to stop and go up into the attic. Suddenly I heard footsteps walking behind me. I spun around quickly readying my stake to attack.

All I saw was a moroi girl standing a few feet behind me. Her hair was black, and her eyes stood out as a blue/grey. Avery.

"Hello, Rose." I went to run up to her and punch her but I was grabbed by someone. I looked behind me and found a guardian was holding me back. And it wasn't any guardian I knew. He grabbed my stake and tossed it far away from us.

I tried struggling but, I couldn't get out of his grip.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way." Avery started walking up to me and I kicked out at her and got her in her stomach. The guardian loosened his grip for a second and I took my chance. I flipped him over me, and damn was he heavy. I ran for my stake and found three more guardians around me. I tried to fight as hard as I could. But one snuck up from behind, and put a bag over my head. I went to go rip it off, but they grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back. Next they got me feet.

I screamed as hard as I could and tried to get away, but I couldn't see, and they were carrying me.

"You facist bastard!" I shouted at Avery. I could only hear her laughing behind me and then I heard the guardians walk into what sounded like bushes. We were going into a forest right next to the academy now that we were outside of the wards.

After about 15 minutes I heard them start to walk on wood? It sounded like a deck, and I heard a door open.

The cabin. We were at the cabin.

I felt them undo my bonds suddenly. I tried to get away, but they picked me up and set me on a chair. The tied a rope around me to hold me in the chair.

"You bitch, Avery." I shouted at her. She only came up and slapped me.

It really didn't hurt at all, she was weak. But it only pissed me off even more.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Rose, but I need Lissa. And you have to stay here in order for me to get her.

"What the hell do you need Lissa for!" I yelled. If or when I got out of this chair, this bitch was going to die.

"Can it, Rose! The more you yell and scream, the more we will torture you." I looked over and saw that the first guardian who had grabbed me held pliers in his hand. They were going to threaten to rip my teeth out if I didn't cooperate.

"Whatever. Tell me why you want Lissa, Avery." She laughed at me, which I did not understand.

"Rose I'm a spirit-user. The more people I'm shadow-kissed, the more power I have. I need to get Lissa to kill herself or I will do it. I need to be shadow-kissed to her. I will be more powerful than any spirit-user imagined." She got in my face, so I spit on her face.

She signaled towards the man who held the pliers.

"Rose, this is Simon. My guardian. Simon can be very aggressive if needed. I suggest you stop or we will have to use these pliers.

"Fuck off." I said to her. That pissed her off, and I only laughed on the inside.

Simon suddenly grabbed my chin, and the other guardians grabbed my head and held it still. Shit. I felt his pliers go into my mouth and grasp at one of my molars.

This was going to hurt. A lot.

**AVERY POV**

I was done with Rose now. I smiled as Rose screamed bloody murder. Tears streamed down her face as the first tooth was pulled out. Simon looked at me and I nodded to pull another. so he went to the other side.

Rose started kicking and screaming more than ever. I couldn't stop smiling. This bitch deserved it.

Finally Simon got the second tooth out. Rose's make up leaked down her face, and blood was slowly dripping out of her mouth on both sides.

"Simon." He looked up at me. "Time to find Lissa." I smirked at Rose and she looked as if she would explode.

"Go fuck yourself!" Yelled Rose. Simon handed over the pliers to another guardian, Kain.

As we exited the cabin I heard Rose's screams even more as they pulled another tooth out.

**ROSE POV**

I screamed and cried so hard, my mouth hurt so bad. I wanted to be out of here as soon as possible.

And to make things worse there was a moroi here who was an air-user. He did exactly what the man did to Lissa when Victor kidnapped her. I thought my head was going to explode. And occasionally I couldn't even breathe.

Suddenly Dimitri burst through the door. I was still screaming as everyone went to attack him, but the air-user. He was still pressing air into my skull.

It felt like it took Dimitri a whole day to get to me after all that pain. He killed all the guardians and the moroi in the room. He quickly untied me from the chair and pulled me into his arms. I saw him look over at a tray that was right next to the chair. four teeth had been pulled out.

I cried slowly as we left the cabin. My head still ached so badly. Dimitri took me straight to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Roza, I should have stayed with you." He said to me as I was set onto a hospital bed.

"It-it's f-f-f-fine." I said trying to talk, but blood kept filling my mouth. I felt a shot go into arm and I looked at Dimitri once more before I passed out.

*****What do ya guys think? And btw, Guest, if you don't like it you don't need to explain to me how bad it is. Thanks ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of it's characters! Sadly… :(**

_"It-it's f-f-f-fine." I said trying to talk, but blood kept filling my mouth. I felt a shot go into arm and I looked at Dimitri once more before I passed out._

**LISSA POV**

I was just getting out of the shower when I heard a knock on the door. I was still really pissed at Rose for not telling me anything about Dimitri, it also frustrated me at how Christian had noticed their relationship, but I hadn't.

I quickly grabbed a towel and dried off before putting on my pajamas. The person on the other end knocked again.

"One minute!" I shouted at them. The knocking stopped, and I knew they had heard me.

After I finally got dressed and looked decent enough I ran to the door and opened it.

"Avery? It's late, you shouldn't be here." I said at her keeping the door closed enough so she could only see my face. I wasn't gonna let her in my room ever, after hearing from Rose.

"You will let me." She said. Suddenly I didn't care about the situation anymore. It must have been an accident, surely she hadn't meant any harm to Rose. Rose was probably lying.

"Sure!" I said back at her. She smiled and I let her in. Deep down, something was telling me not to though. I felt like something was telling me to get away as far as possible from Avery, but I didn't listen.

Avery walked in with her guardian and a few others.

"Why are they all here?" I asked. This was way weird.

"You don't care about them right now. You only want to listen to me." She said at me. How did she know? I did want to hear what she had to say, and I really didn't care about the other guardians being there.

"I need you to sit down in that chair." She pointed over at the corner of my room. So I went and sat down. Suddenly I really didn't want to listen to anything she had to say, yet I did. When I sat down in the chair the guardians all came around me and duct taped me to the chair.

I started screaming, fearing that they would hurt me like Victor had done. And then one of the guardians hit me hard in the head, making my neck fling backwards. It felt like my brain had rattled in my head.

"Shut up." Avery said. Now I wasn't going to listen to her, she had been using compulsion on me! How had I not even noticed?

"No! Get away from me! Let me go!" I shouted at her. She only laughed though. One of the guardians handed her a kitchen knife and I started crying. Avery was going to kill me.

"I'm sorry for doing this Lissa, but in order for me to become powerful I must kill you and become shadow-kissed to you." She walked up slowly to me and gave me one last look and then stabbed the knife into my stomach.

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. And I could feel pain, but I couldn't move or scream or do anything. I could feel blood staining my shirt. One last tear fell out of my eye, before I saw Adrian, Christian, and Dimitri burst into the room. And suddenly everything went black as Avery dug the knife in deeper.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

"NO!" I screamed at them. I brought up my hand and threw fire at Avery, every hit backing her up more and burning her badly. She screamed and screamed, but I wasn't planning on stopping. She deserved pain.

Finally I stopped and looked at her and she burst into flames. She screamed for about a minute before she finally died. Her ashes sat on the floor, and I still felt furious at what she had done. I looked back at Lissa and saw Adrian with her. I ran back to her and started undoing the tape, and I took out the knife in her stomach.

I looked at Adrian, but he looked petrified at all the blood and seeing her dead. I brought my ear to her lips, hoping to feel a breath.

"Adrian! do something! Heal her! You're a spirit user!" I shouted at him. He reached his hands out to her wound, and it began to heal. I kept looking back and forth between them, hoping to see Lissa come back.

Suddenly her chest went up, she was alive. Adrian sat back though still, shocked at what had happened.

"Christian, I-I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked, confused. "She's alive isn't she?" He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yes, but you have to understand.. I didn't have the strength to bring her back completely. She, she is in a coma Christian." he said. It was so hard to believe, I felt heartbroken that we hadn't come sooner.

I picked her up from the chair, Dimitri and Adrian walked with me to the hospital. I couldn't stop the tears that started to stream down my face. Every once in awhile on our way to put Lissa in the hospital, I felt Dimitri put his hand under my shoulder on my back to try and comfort me. It didn't work though. Nothing would work after what Avery had done.

I set Lissa in a gurney and watched them push her into a room. I stuck my hands in my pockets and didn't care about anyone seeing my cry, I just lost the love of my life.

A hand suddenly was on my shoulder. I turned to look in their direction and saw it was Adrian.

"C'mon, Christian. It's time to go." He said. I nodded and turned around, not looking back at Lissa's room.

We were about halfway out of the hospital when I realized Dimitri wasn't with us. Adrian seemed to understand my realization and he said,

"Rose's room. She checked in a little while before LIssa was attacked. I looked down as we walked out. There was now no way I could get back at Avery for what she had done.

**DIMITRI POV**

"Hey, beautiful." Rose smiled when she saw me in her "hospital room".

"Hey, sexy." She replied, I laughed at her calling me sexy. I walked towards the side of her bed, kissed her on the forehead and then sat down in a chair on the side of the bed.

"How are you able to talk perfectly?" I asked her.

"They gave me some antibiotics and used some weird potion things. They said they were from alchemists or something." She said. I smiled that she could talk okay, but it was weird that alchemists had just given us some potions to help us.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Way better than before, but the doctor is making me stay another night because she thinks that I'm traumatized. But obviously, she doesn't know Rose Hathaway very well." Her and I laughed at the joke she had made.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go, Roza. I will come by tomorrow morning." I smiled and gave her one quick kiss on the lips. She tried to make it last by running her finger through my hair, but I had to pull her arms away. "I love you." I said.

I went straight to the office in the hospital.

"Hello, my name is Dimitri. I need to know where you got the alchemist potions from." I said to the lady at the desk. She didn't answer back at first, but then she must've realized that I was a guardian.

"His name is Ibrahim Mazur, he left already though. If you want to speak with him, though, I can give you his phone number."

"Yes, please." The lady took out a pen and paper and wrote down the number.

"Here ya go. I hope you get the information that you need." I waved goodbye and then stuck the paper in my pocket. I went straight back to my room, and then dialed the number. He didn't take long to pick up.

"Hello Ibrahim my name is Dimitri."

"Hello, you can call me Abe. What is it you need?" He asked.

"I need to know how you got those alchemist potions, or are you an alchemist?"

"No, no. I'm no alchemist. I am a human. But I made a deal with an alchemist. I tend to get what I want when I ask for it." He seemed like he was trying intimidate me.

"Who was the alchemist?" I asked again.

"How about we meet up somewhere. I don't want to just give you information through the phone. Plus I need to know who you are if you want this kind of top secret information. Let's meet up at the closest coffee shop from St. Vlad's. Okay?"

"Sure, meet me in 15 minutes. No longer." I said back.

"Okay. Goodbye Dimitri." I ended the phone call and quickly put my jacket back on and went to Headmistress Kirova's office.

**~oOo~**

"Hello, Dimitri." Ms. Kirova said.

"I need to leave the academy on guardian business." I said.

"I will find somebody to take your shift. Thank you Mr. Belikov.

I nodded and left. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to the nearest coffee shop. When I arrived, I saw Ibrahim had beaten me, and already had a cup of coffee.

"Hello, Dimitri." He got up and shook my hand and then sat back down.

"Hello Ibrahim." I sat down on the other side of the table.

"So what is your last name, Dimitri?" I hesitated before I told him,but I spoke anyways.

"Belikov. Dimitri Belikov. Now please, I need information on who the alchemist was that let you have potions."

"Her name is Sydney Sage. She had been an alchemist for about a year and a half now." He said. Ibrahim took another sip of coffee. Suddenly a waitress came over and interrupted our conversation.

"Hello sir, would you like anything?" I shook my head and she moved on.

"Ibrahim." I said.

"Abe, call me Abe." I rolled my eyes.

"Abe, why did she give you these potions just because you asked.?"

"I told her that I could get her a mission somewhere that she wanted to be. She agreed, and gave me the potions."

"Why did you give the potions to the academy, why didn't you keep them for yourself." I asked him.

"Because my daughter needed them." Who was his daughter?

"Who is your daughter, Abe?"

"Rose, Rosemarie Hathaway." This was her father. I had to be careful with what I sad now.

"Do you know where I can find Sydney Sage?"

"Yes, she is in a mission in Russia currently." I wondered if I went down there, I would be able to see my parents…

"Thank you, Abe Mazur." I stood up, shook his hand, and left.

I sped towards St. Vladimir's quickly. Did Rose even know who her father was?

**ROSE POV**

"Hey beautiful." I looked over and saw Dimitri standing in the doorway. I smiled and replied,

"Hey sexy." He laughed at the new name I had for him. It's true, he really was a sexy man. My sexy man. He walked towards the side of my bed and gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and smiled, while sitting down.

"How are you able to talk perfectly?" He asked me. I couldn't just say, "Well my father, who I have never met before, came in and gave me something called an 'alchemist potion' to help me. Then he left leaving me frustrated, with no more information about who he was, other than his name and that he was my father."

"They gave me some antibiotics and used some weird potion things. They said they were from alchemists or something." He sighed and smiled at me again. He believed it.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, I loved his voice more than anything. He was just so so so sexy.

"Way better than before, but the doctor is making me stay another night because she thinks that I'm traumatized. But obviously, she doesn't know Rose Hathaway very well." Him and I both laughed at the joke I had made. I had been traumatized before though, it was when Mason had died when we went to the ski lodge.

""I'm sorry, but I need to go, Roza. I will come by tomorrow morning." He smiled at me and then gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I tried my best to make the kiss last longer by running my fingers through his hair and holding his head to my lips. But he pulled away, still leaving me with no breath. He started to walk away when he said three amazing words to me. "I love you."

I smiled and blushed so hard when he left. But I knew he was up to something. I didn't know what alchemists were, but Dimitri seemed like he didn't like them. So I snuck out of the hospital. Yeah, I know. It was a stupid idea, but I needed to know what Dimitri was going to do.

I followed him to his room, he was coming from somewhere else other than my hospital room.

**Thanks for all of your AMAZING reviews! I am so happy so many people enjoy reading my stories! And I'm sorry I couldn't post on Friday... :( I had to go to a horse show in a really boring town called Boring, Oregon. Funny, right? Lol! How do you guys like my cliff hanger in the end? I love you all sosososososososososo much! Like, words can't even begin to explain! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_I smiled and blushed so hard when he left. But I knew he was up to something. I didn't know what alchemists were, but Dimitri seemed like he didn't like them. So I snuck out of the hospital. Yeah, I know. It was a stupid idea, but I needed to know what Dimitri was going to do._  
_I followed him to his room, he was coming from somewhere else other than my hospital room._

I put my ear up the door, careful not to accidentally fall into it.  
"Hello Ibrahim. My name is Dimitri." Ibrahim? I tried my best to see if I knew who this person was, but I couldn't pick out who he was.  
"I need to know how you got those alchemist potions, or are you an alchemist?" What the hell was he talking about? Alchemist potions? Alchemist? Why are they so important?  
"Who was the alchemist?" He asked. So it was a certain Alchemist?  
"Sure, meet me in 15 minutes. No longer." That was my cue to leave. I ran quietly to the end of the hallway, hiding on the other side of the wall.  
He shut his door quietly and walked quickly down the hall. I waited to move until I heard him round the corner and walk down a long hallway. After about a minute I sprinted quietly towards the corner. I saw him just round the corner at the end of the corridor. And I made a break for it. I knew where he was going now. He was heading straight for Kirova's office. Unfortunately I came a little late, only hearing the end of their conversation.  
"I will find someone to take your shift. Thank you Mr. Belikov." I had to run again. It didn't tire me since I run for long periods of time when I practice with Dimitri.  
I heard the door shut and saw Dimitri walk towards the nearest exit. I followed him and saw him get in a car and drive away. Unfortunately I was going to have to follow him by running. Fortunately I could run for a while, and I could run fast. After he exited the school grounds I had to sneak past the gate.

_**~oOo~**_

Right when I arrived where Dimitri and his "friend" were meeting up, I saw Dimitri get back in his car. Fuck. I thought to myself. Thank goodness I can handle all this running. I immediately started running back to the academy. I hid behind an oddly, large-shaped bush. Unfortunately, I didn't move fast enough.  
"Shit." I said.

**DIMITRI POV**

I slammed on the brakes so hard in the middle of the road. There was nobody behind me, so I ran to a bush that I swear Rose had ran behind. It wasn't much of a surprise when I found Roza sitting behind the bush looking up at me.  
"Get in the car. Now." I said. I turned around as she got up, I could feel her anger starting to boil up inside of her.  
"No. Not until you tell me who the hell you went to talk to and why it was so secret! And I wanna know who these damn alchemists are!" She shouted at me. She folded her arms and gave me a good hard glare.  
"Roza, I'll explain when you get in the car. Don't make me pick you up." I think she knew that I would've really picked her up, because she started walking towards the car.  
I got in the driver's seat and started driving again.  
"Did you follow me all the way here?" I asked. She nodded. Damn. I taught her well, but it still wasn't okay.  
"I went to talk to a man named Ibrahim." I paused. I didn't know whether or not I should tell her that he was her father. "And the Alchemists are a group of people who are human and know about us. They try to keep the human world from figuring out about us. They're also like our personal government. They keep records of everyone, and who turns strigoi." I said. I gripped the steering wheel so hard my knuckles began to turn white. I didn't know how and if I should tell Roza that Abe was her father.  
"Who's Ibrahim?" She asked. Shit.  
"He's a man who works with the Alchemists." I paused again and took another deep breath. "And, Roza, he's your father."

**Sorry for the such short chapter! :(**

**MelissaDB'sLover... I think Tasha is a bitch too. Haha ;)**

**Love you all! :) Review pleeeaassseee!**


	10. Awesome Note

**Hey ya'll!**

It's me!

Just wanted to give you a heads up... I'm rewriting these chapters! Most of everything will be the same! (for those of you who were wondering) but I'm gonna add more description to things, thus making the chapters longer. And I will be changing a few things. I'm not sure if they will be _big_ changes yet, but we'll see! I'm gonna edit out all spelling errors and other stupid stuff, haha. And when I put them all up AT ONCE I will also add the next chapter to it!

I love you all, and I'm doing this because I absolutely LOVE stories that give a lot of description and detail... Which I haven't been doing a lot lately!

ALSO! I love all you're reviews so much! Every day I come on here and see new reviews! Whether they're negative or not, I get really happy that more people are reading my story. :)

I love every single one of you! And you're stories that you write, whether you've written any or not! :)

I LOVE YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH YOU JUST DON'T EVEN KNOW!

**Leasola**


	11. Note from me :)

Ugh! I can't wait any longer to show you the NEW AND IMPROVED first chapter! SO, I'm posting the first chapter as a _new_ story, so look on my profile for it! ;)


End file.
